


Lockets

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Heartshaped lockets that tell you who your soulmate is.





	Lockets

Heart-shaped lockets.

That was how people found their soulmates. Years ago they just felt it. Now with the advancement of technology, everyone got their own locket at five. A simple prink of the finger, blood imprint would be used to have the locket light up when one found their soulmate.

When Roy had gotten his the locket looked normal. Blank, just a solid gold color. Oliver had paid for him to get one. There was nor record of him having one before. Instead, he ended up getting his way later in life.

When they pricked his finger Roy had been excited to see the locket light up to white. It would mean his soulmate was alive, out there in the world somewhere. The only problem with being a hero and fighting crime was that they had to leave their lockets at home.

After on night, Roy had gotten back and slipped his locket on. When he noticed something odd about it. Looking at it for a long time. That not only had the locket faded to black and cracked, but it was also just Roy could wrap his head around it.

He took it to Oliver and Dhian to help him fix it but they ended up sitting him down to explain that whoever his soulmate was… died.

\--

Jason was laying down in bed as he and Roy were watching an action movie. It was good but some of the spy work was stupid. As they were watching Jason looked down at Roy who was laying his using him as a pillow.

Both of their lockets laying close by on Jason’s chest as Roy laughed at one of the poorly miscalculated problems the actor gave out. It was odd still. When Jason had died years ago he had never thought he’d come back, find his soulmate.

Part of him knew he should have guessed it was Roy. They always clicked since the moment they met but they had met as sidekicks. Meaning neither of them had brought along their lockets. Too much of risk.

Still, it was kind of an interesting thing to try and explain why both their locks had cracks in them despite glowing red. Kissing the top of Roy’s head Jason relaxed as they move was now at the car chase scene.

“Whatcha thinking about, Jaybird?”

“Nothing much,” Jason smiled as he rubbed his thumb on Roy’s hip. “Just glad that we’re found each other.”

Smiling Roy curled closer. The lockets again?”

“Yeah. Kinda wish he hadn’t known if when we were younger.” Jason hummed thinking about it. “We could have raised hell.”

“It would have been interesting to watch both our dad get grey hair from all the shirt we would have done together,” Roy laughed. “I bet we’d… steal the Batmobile.”

“Rename the ‘Arrow Cave’ to The Quiver.”

“Hack the Watch Tower,”

“Mess with Dick’s scale so he’d think he’s fat.”

“Didn’t you do that last month?” Roy laughed. “He called all upset,”

“Yeah, he magically thought he gained thirty pounds overnight,” Jason smirked. “It was funny until Bruce told me to tell him. To be fair if I had Dick leeching off of me with sobs of ‘My sexy body gone’ I would have caved too. I owe Bruce something for that,”

“I’m glad you two are getting along now.”

“Yeah, turns out sometimes you just gotta beat the shit outta each other before getting along,” Jason hummed. He looked at Roy. “How about you and Oliver?”

“We’re good. Gonna go see a movie tomorrow.” With a sigh, Roy smiled a little. “You want to come with us?”

“No, you spend time with your Dad,” With that Jason kissed him. “You have fun tomorrow oaky?”

“I will. Love you,”

“Love you more,”


End file.
